


【EC】荷尔蒙战争（非典型ABO/校园AU/一发完）

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 艾瑞克碰到了一个世纪难题。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	【EC】荷尔蒙战争（非典型ABO/校园AU/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型ABO，设定：Omega没有发情期，但有易感期，易感期对自己没影响，只是会抑制不住的散发信息素，Omega的信息素会引起Alpha发情，针对Alpha发情没有特效药，所以为了防止易感期影响到Alpha，Omega们只能吃抑制信息素味道的抑制剂。  
> （虽然是这么个设定但好像也没啥用orz。我不会写校园随便看看吧，这篇真的好肝快一万字居然只用了一天……）（校园文还是首推Y太啊！！！）

1.

艾瑞克·兰谢尔最近遇到了一个难题。这对他来说大概算是一件新鲜事，毕竟在他仅有的十几年人生经验中，还从未遇到如此棘手的问题。一个上高中的Alpha能碰到什么大不了的事呢？无非就是圣诞节前的考试，总是遇到笨蛋队友的守望先锋，下星期的篮球比赛，还有那个学校里最受欢迎的Omega。

好吧，问题就出在这里。这个Omega是查尔斯·泽维尔，他们初中的时候先后分化出第二性别，但他那时候没想到会有这么一天。艾瑞克搞不懂为什么小时候个子不高、瘦瘦小小的查尔斯会突然成为整个高中Alpha、甚至Beta们的谈论对象，他好像一夜之间就变得可爱了起来——倒不是说他以前不可爱，只是那双蓝眼睛、红润的嘴唇和看起来很软的卷发——这绝对不是艾瑞克主观的感受（但他承认查尔斯的头发摸起来也很软），只不过是学校的论坛上那些讨厌的Alpha对查尔斯的描述。

也许是艾瑞克和查尔斯在一起的时间实在太久，在他反应过来之前，查尔斯就以一个诡异倒灌的方式、从另外的意义上占据了他生活的另一个层面——不是物理意义上的。以至于他每天都要被迫听到对方的名字大概30次，显而易见的是，他必然会因此想起对方30次，比以前他们腻在一起过暑假的时候还要多，而且还是在他几乎一整天都见不到查尔斯本人的情况下。

“查尔斯最近好像在和什么人约会！”午饭的时候，阿扎塞尔刚把托盘放到桌上就神秘兮兮地对着桌边另外的几个人压低声音说，好像这是一个什么不得了的机密，“他下午放学消失得太快了，之前他可是每天都来等艾瑞克练球的！哥们儿，你就什么都不知道吗？你和他关系那么好。”

阿扎塞尔用胳膊肘碰了碰艾瑞克，后者干巴巴地说：“不知道。”

好的，这是今天的第12次，而他们还没有吃午饭。艾瑞克戳着盘子里的意大利粉，觉得胃里沉甸甸的，一点胃口都没有。

查尔斯有没有约会、和谁约会都没有关系，他一点也不关心——

“他没有，阿扎塞尔。”埃斯梅笃定地回答道，“他在帮他妹妹补习物理，如果你晚上去市立图书馆的话就会看到他们的，瑞雯要是再拿C-她的圣诞假期就毁了，但显然图书馆是你生吞一支钢笔都不会去的地方。”

“你怎么知道？”阿扎塞尔不服气。

“当然是因为埃斯梅有两个双胞胎妹妹和查尔斯在一个班，你们就不能好好吃饭吗？”艾玛用勺子敲了敲玻璃杯，“下午还要去实验室，我为什么会选择和你们几个一起做电磁学的课题？”

艾瑞克绝对没有在关心查尔斯有没有在和别人约会，只是……只能从别人嘴里听到一起长大的好朋友的近况让他多少有些不习惯而已，不过他现在好像又有胃口了。

他和查尔斯大概在蜡烛包里就认识彼此，兰谢尔夫人和泽维尔夫人发誓要做一辈子的好姐妹，连预产期都撞到一起，查尔斯只比他小五天。理所当然，他们一起长大，是陪在彼此身边时间最久的朋友，他们了解对方。

本来应该如此，但艾瑞克现在已经搞不明白查尔斯了。他无法抱怨，因为是他单方面开始不着痕迹地回避一切和查尔斯的接触，他应该做得很好，两个人升入高中之后都开始越来越忙，查尔斯热衷于参加各种学习小组，而他也有球赛和课题，他们根本没时间碰面。

查尔斯说不定根本就没发现他心里的那点小纠结，艾瑞克不知道这是不是值得高兴。

Alpha正在胡思乱想，刚才话题中心的Omega却悄悄来到了他后面，对着对面的艾玛做了一个“嘘”的手势，偷偷站到左边，用右手绕过去轻轻拍了拍他的右胳膊，但艾瑞克却没被骗到，准确无误地转过来将查尔斯逮了个正着。

“查尔斯，你为什么总是喜欢玩这个？”他有些无奈。

“为什么你每次都能知道我在哪边？”查尔斯手上拿着午餐面包，笑嘻嘻地将手放在他的肩膀上，艾瑞克整个人一僵。这是一个再正常不过的动作，不过这就是问题所在：Omega的信息素味道若有若无地钻进他的鼻腔，艾瑞克从他来到身后的那一刻起就有所察觉——就算是在如此嘈杂又混杂着各种味道的食堂，他也能马上分辨出查尔斯的气味。Alpha本来以为这是查尔斯总在他身边的缘故，但在他发现自己从来不会闻到其他Omega的味道的时候，他就知道糟糕了，他对查尔斯信息素的易感性好像高到有些不正常，他很确定查尔斯现在并不在易感期，因为Omega从不避讳在他面前吃抑制剂。

“不为什么。”他只有含糊地回答，同时不易察觉地往旁边挪了挪，赶紧转移话题，“你中午就吃面包？”

“最近有点忙。”查尔斯对他眨眨眼，又对桌边的其他人点了点头，“课题加油哦，艾瑞克虽然有时候有点凶，但你知道，他只是希望能达到最好的效果而已。”

Omega并没有多停留，他前脚刚离开，阿扎塞尔后脚就朝埃斯梅狂使眼色：“给妹妹补习物理会忙到午饭都只能吃面包吗！你快问问苏菲和菲比——”

“要不是我了解你的八卦本性，我都觉得你是看上他了。”艾玛毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，“我们吃饭的时候能有一分钟不谈论查尔斯·泽维尔吗？”

艾瑞克根本就没有在听，查尔斯的信息素好像还萦绕在他鼻尖。该死，谁能告诉他怎么解决“对从小到大的好朋友易感性过高”这个问题？！

2.

问题总要一个一个解决，游戏可以暂时不玩，托瑞雯或者不知道哪个Alpha的福（艾瑞克不想承认自己内心深处在拒绝这种可能性），他和查尔斯这一个周以来几乎没碰过面，考试也还有几天可以准备，但是篮球决赛就在今天下午。

他昨天晚上久违地发短信问查尔斯今天会不会来看这一场，之前Omega从没有错过他的任何一场比赛，他只是想知道用不用像之前一样给查尔斯在第一排留个位置。

“不用啦，我下午有别的安排。”

查尔斯在后面加上了一个笑脸Emoji，是他一贯的回信风格。我、绝、对、没、有、失望，艾瑞克回想起昨晚查尔斯的回复，在心里一字一句、咬牙切齿地说，将手机恶狠狠地丢进储物柜。

“哇哦，看看我们的前锋，今天心情不太好啊。”阿扎塞尔对他比了一个夸张的手势，装模做样地担心着艾瑞克的储物柜，“我希望我们不用给你换新的。”

“闭嘴。”他现在只希望没有和阿扎塞尔加入同一个课题，也没有和他在同一个球队，这样他至少可以不用想起对方一直在八卦的“查尔斯和一个神秘人在约会”的可能性。

艾瑞克不知道自己这样烦闷的心情从何而来，他现在想不了别的，走上球场的时候Alpha心里就憋着一股劲，也许只有一个年度冠军能让他开心一点。

“艾瑞克今天是吃炸药了吗？”

担任球队经理的菲比——埃斯梅的妹妹之一，目瞪口呆地看着场上的大比分，他们领先得也太夸张了，对面还是另一个传统高中强队呢！虽然这是他们的主场，艾瑞克之前也以进攻激进的个人风格而闻名，但这次显然是他最激烈的一次，他带着球队几乎是在碾压对面，这场球赛的MVP已经提前出现了。

“或者他想角逐我们学校的‘年度最受欢迎Alpha’奖，鉴于我注意到看台上有些Omega已经为他尖叫得要晕过去了，哦，还有Beta们。”苏菲坐在她姐姐旁边喝着可乐，脸上是隐隐约约地期待，“我们给查尔斯的特训会派上用场的！我都等不及看到他脸上的表情了。”

此时场上的艾瑞克却并不知道她们到底在搞什么鬼，他只是做了一个标准漂亮的三步，又拿下了一个篮板，终场哨响了起来，毫无悬念，他们赢了。

“真的有Omega为你晕倒了，真有你的，艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”阿扎塞尔勾着艾瑞克的肩膀，在嘈杂的欢呼声中不得不大声对他吼道，“我会为你投票的！”

艾瑞克没来得及问是什么投票。实际上，就在下一秒，刚刚拿到本场MVP的Alpha觉得自己才是马上要晕倒的一个——他看到终场啦啦队走了进来，差点把手里的水掉在地上。他向来对火辣的啦啦队不是很感兴趣，她们进场的时候他通常不是在接过查尔斯递过来的毛巾就是在喝查尔斯给他拿过来的水，这场查尔斯根本没来……不，他现在知道查尔斯并不是没来，而是站在啦啦队的正中间。啦啦队的大部分成员都是身材出众的女性Omega或是Beta，虽然偶尔有几个长得漂亮的男性Omega也挺常见，但他没想到的是查尔斯居然那么适合这幅装扮。

其实艾瑞克不是没看过查尔斯穿裙子的模样，在文化节上Omega就穿过挺可爱的苏格兰小短裙，蹦蹦跳跳地笑着和每个人拍照，他那时候还瞪走了几个妄图专门给查尔斯露在外面的小腿拍照的Alpha。然而这副装扮实在是有些太犯规了——查尔斯骨架本来就不大，穿啦啦队服没有一丁点违和感，带着一点点蓝色亮片的裙子只堪堪盖过大腿一半，衬得他蓝色的眼镜更加明亮，有些紧身的上衣反而恰到好处地勾出他腰部的线条，裙摆正随着动作翻飞，艾瑞克的眼神根本没办法从查尔斯身上移开。

直到最后一个重音响起，查尔斯做了一个非常帅气的定点动作，稳稳接住用作道具的彩球和彩棒，艾瑞克才猛地回过神来。

——糟糕，他又闻到查尔斯的信息素了，而且气味越来越浓，因为完成表演的查尔斯正兴冲冲地向他跑过来。

“你赢得真漂亮，艾瑞克！帅呆了!”查尔斯冲到他面前给了他一个大大的拥抱，“我就知道你能赢的，本来瑞雯她们拉我进这次啦啦队表演的时候我还很犹豫，感觉有点傻……不过我承认，在你夺冠之后表演还是挺有趣的，是不是？希望你不会觉得很奇怪。”

“你——你这几天就在忙这个？”Alpha不动声色地把他从身上放下来，并且让他远离自己的腿根，“包括说不来看我的比赛也是……？”

“我只是想给你一个惊喜什么的，还借口给瑞雯补习物理。她根本不需要我，她男朋友的物理成绩要好一些。”查尔斯又摸了摸鼻子，有些不好意思，“你知道，汉克还在物理奥赛中拿过奖。”

“查尔斯，我该去更衣室了，耽误得有些久——”

“哦，好的，我也应该先去把衣服换了，一会儿见。”

天知道艾瑞克真的还想再看几眼查尔斯穿啦啦队裙的样子，他不能再耽搁下去了，他一向觉得自己是有自制力的Alpha……但就在刚才，他对着自己多年的好朋友，勃起了。

休息室的浴室只有一间是独立的，得到MVP的人就可以使用，艾瑞克从来没那么庆幸过他们有这么一条不成文的规定，否则他真的不知道该拿那根现在正直直地立在腿间的东西怎么办。在宽大的球衣下看不出形状，但紧身的防摩擦内裤已经把他勒得很难受了。

Alpha冲进浴室，脱下衣服，把水开到最大，犹豫了一会儿，自暴自弃地握住了自己的性器。他这个样子绝对没法出去……最快的方法当然是把它打出来，向来严厉认真的前锋将手握成拳抵住额头，半靠在墙上，还稍微带着些凉意的墙面被他自己的体温捂热，艾瑞克竭力想让自己想一想看过的A片，但是他脑子里出现的只有查尔斯短裙下的大腿和红艳的嘴唇。

对好友的想象好像打开了他身体里的某个开关，他紧闭着眼睛，根本控制不了自己的信息素。Alpha想用老二塞满查尔斯的嘴，让他用舌头舔，让他的脸颊因为吸吮而出现色情的凹陷，让他的啦啦队裙因为情动而被顶起来，布料上透出濡湿的痕迹……

“艾瑞克……”

想象中的查尔斯用带着水汽的迷蒙眼神看着他，含糊不清地叫着他的名字，他仿佛都能闻到越发甜腻的信息素味道。Alpha闷哼一声，加快了手上的速度，发了狠地套弄自己，前液已经流了他一手，好像不这么用力他就没办法发泄那些难以启齿的欲念。他用指腹蹭过发红饱满的顶端，发现自己越发渴望查尔斯的舌尖，还有某几次不小心看到的有些肉感的腰肢和形状浑圆的屁股。快感像疯了一样全部涌向下腹，艾瑞克连小腹上的肌肉都绷紧了，最终在想到查尔斯粉色的乳尖的时候猛地射脏了自己的手心。

他好久没有发泄过了，精液一股股射在面前的瓷砖墙上，被水流冲下来卷进下水道，艾瑞克大脑一片空白。

自己刚才……想着查尔斯……？

他简直想删除刚才的记忆，但是浴室里爆炸般的麝香味却一再提醒着他。Alpha苦闷地呻吟一声，潦草地给自己冲了个澡，心里懊恼着他最终还是输给了该死了荷尔蒙。他又等了几分钟，确认浴室里的味道都消失之后才磨磨蹭蹭地换上衣服，回到休息室。

他洗得太久了，休息室已经没了别人，只有艾玛坐在椅子上等他，艾瑞克这才想起来他答应比赛之后要交上自己的那部分电磁学报告。

“给你。”他从储物柜拿出报告递了过去，同时发现手机上有好几个查尔斯的未接来电。

“你……算了。”艾玛欲言又止，从口袋里掏出一样东西抛给了他，“送你一件礼物，MVP。”

Alpha伸手接住了那个小玩意儿。他总觉得艾玛刚才是想问他为什么洗那么久，还好她没问出口，他想象不出比这更尴尬的事情了——在他看清手里那个东西是什么之前。

“你刚才的眼神就像是要把查尔斯给吃了，我想，以防万一，不是吗？”艾玛的语气很平淡，仿佛是在谈论报告里的实验数据。

这玩意儿——是一盒安全套。

Alpha之间互相送这个没什么稀奇的，他们不是没有玩笑般地送过更过分的东西，但是艾瑞克却突然像是被海参蛰了一下，憋红了脸，好像内心深处的秘密被人撞破一般恼羞成怒：“什么——我没有！为什么我会想操查尔斯？我又不喜欢他！”

休息室一下子鸦雀无声，Alpha知道自己反应有些过度，正想再说点什么掩盖过去，脸却“刷”地一下子白了。

查尔斯正站在门口，紧紧抿着嘴唇，下巴都抿出了一条细线。艾瑞克熟悉这个表情，查尔斯从小时候开始，每次委屈得想哭的时候都会是这个表情。

“真是抱歉，”Omega握着门把的手都在颤抖，“我只是想来看看你为什么这么久都不出来……看来没这个必要了。”

“查尔斯！我不是——”

根本顾不上还在一旁的艾玛，艾瑞克马上就追了出去，追到球场上的时候却被校报记者堵了个正着，等他好不容易推开人群的时候，查尔斯早就不见了踪影。

完蛋了，这是此时他脑子里唯一的念头。

3.

不出一天，全世界都知道查尔斯和艾瑞克吵架了。这很明显，查尔斯根本就没有避讳，连表面上的友好都懒得假装，看到艾瑞克就面无表情地扭头就走，放学就马上回家，连一丁点说话的机会都不给艾瑞克。艾瑞克给他打电话也都是忙音，Alpha怀疑查尔斯是把他拉黑了，就连打泽维尔家的座机也永远只会得到一个答复：“查尔斯不在”。

刚刚因为球赛而成为高中新星的艾瑞克一点也不高兴，他越着急，查尔斯就躲他躲得越厉害，他从没遇到过这种情况——他从没和查尔斯吵过架。他甚至去求助了那些狐朋狗友，三姐妹只是对他猛翻白眼，显然是已经听艾玛说过了事情原委；阿扎塞尔不明真相，根本没什么好主意；而“罪魁祸首”艾玛只给了他一句“你认识他十几年了，怎么道歉还要问别人吗？”

他知道是自己说了过分的话，查尔斯不理自己的日子也真的不好过。艾瑞克思前想后，终于在周五的晚上下定了决心，既然查尔斯在学校里躲着他，那他就到泽维尔家去找。

“哦，抱歉，艾瑞克，查尔斯说他不……”泽维尔夫人看着门口从小就和自己儿子一起长大，现在已经比她高了的Alpha，有些无奈，“他好像不在。”

“他在哪呢，泽维尔夫人？我今天一定要见到他。”艾瑞克的语气很诚恳，谁都无法拒绝这个恳切的英俊男孩。泽维尔夫人叹了一口气，朝二楼吼了一句：“我不会再帮你说谎了，查尔斯，你自己解决一下这件事情！”

“进去吧，艾瑞克，他就在二楼，你知道是哪一间。今晚我和布莱恩有事不在，只有瑞雯和查尔斯看家，我希望明天你们就能和好，好吗？”

“好的，夫人。”

艾瑞克尽力表现得乖巧，至少他第一步成功了。他道过谢，在楼梯上遇见瑞雯，瑞雯拍拍他的胳膊，丢下一句“今晚我要去找汉克，你陪查尔斯看家吧”，就飞一般地消失在楼梯口，但他什么都没听进去。

第二步就比第一步难得多，他成功地进入了泽维尔家，站在查尔斯房间门口，却不敢敲门。

就这么在门口站了五分钟，他终于深吸一口气，直接扭动把手，打开了房门，查尔斯躺在床上看书，看到是他马上坐起身来，只留给他一个拒绝的背影。

“查尔斯……”

“你出去。我不想看到你。”

Alpha突然有些生气，他走上去强硬地扳过查尔斯的肩膀：“我就不，你今天必须要听我说完！”

“你不是讨厌我吗？我发誓我再也不会为你做什么蠢事了，什么啦啦队……”

查尔斯开始奋力挣扎，艾瑞克不得不把他的两只手腕都捉起来：“没有——你跳得很好看，真的！我很高兴，我从没见过能把啦啦队服穿得那么好看的人——”

这绝对是他说过最肉麻的赞美。

“我没有讨厌你。对不起，查尔斯，为这一切。”

Omega不说话了，艾瑞克感到他推拒的力气已经软了下去。

“你的道歉就只是嘴上说说而已吗。”

“当然不，我带了你一直想玩的游戏。”

艾瑞克慌忙捡起刚才被他随意扔在地上的游戏盘，查尔斯嘟着嘴把它接了过来，放进了游戏机里。Alpha小心地观察着他的表情，直到手上被塞进了一个手柄。

“陪我玩游戏就原谅你。”

艾瑞克的心里就像炸开了烟花，查尔斯这句话比拿下冠军、得到MVP还让他高兴。他们窝在Omega的旧沙发里，就像之前一样，但就连开头动画都还没播完，艾瑞克心里的另一个警铃就开始疯狂闪烁起来。

离得太近了……

查尔斯的大腿贴着他的，细密的温度让他心口狂跳，他们已经很久没有一起这样玩过游戏，小时候再正常不过的姿势现在却让他连呼吸都变得有些困难。查尔斯信息素的味道绝对比之前更浓，艾瑞克看见桌子上有一些小药片，他认出来那是阻隔气味用的抑制剂，但它们显然没有什么作用，独属于查尔斯的味道充满了整个房间。

“你怎么又死了，那个成熟的僵尸猎手到哪里去啦！”

屏幕上美艳的女警再一次被丧尸咬死，艾瑞克眼睛都花了，查尔斯的声音就喷在他耳边，心脏就像要裂开，他的理智告诉他现在应该马上离开去洗个冷水澡，但是本能却让他又往查尔斯身边挪了一些。

完了完了，现在才是真的完了，他本来就对查尔斯的味道易感，在Omega的易感期和他们独处一室是非常危险的——他被信息素勾得发情了。

“你怎么了，你好烫——”

查尔斯没有任何危机感地拨开Alpha的头发，用额头贴住了他的，没注意到艾瑞克的太阳穴都爆出了青筋。

不要再靠过来。不要再散发出味道，不要再……

“艾瑞克？”

Omega整个人都贴在了他身上，艾瑞克觉得自制力的堤坝在一瞬间完全崩塌，他低吼一声翻身将查尔斯压在了沙发里，灼热的勃起透过布料戳在对方的腿根上，查尔斯好像有些懵，居然下意识地搂住了他的脖子。

“查尔斯……”

发情期的Alpha会变得很脆弱，越是平时冷静自持的人就越是反弹得厉害，艾瑞克边把身下的人牢牢抵进沙发里，边用低沉嘶哑的嗓音咬着他的耳朵：“对不起、对不起，查尔斯，我说谎了……”

“我说不想操你骗人的。我想操你，想得发疯……”

Omega的脸在半秒钟之内红到了脖子根，艾瑞克现在绝对没有说谎，他的性器正紧紧贴着查尔斯的大腿。

“你不要生气好吗，我真的受不了了……”Alpha边说边解开了自己的皮带，分开查尔斯的双腿，Omega本身只穿着松松垮垮的居家棉裤，在家他通常都不穿内裤，很轻易地就被艾瑞克拉了下来，裸露的皮肤被滚烫的器官一烫，查尔斯轻颤了一下，听着耳边艾瑞克难耐的喘息，说不出一句拒绝的话。

得到了微妙的默许，艾瑞克干脆剥掉了两个人的衣服，动了动胯，勃起戳进查尔斯夹紧的双腿之间，他掐着Omega的腰，有以下没一下地挺腰磨来磨去：“我就蹭一下，可以吗？好难受，查尔斯……”

“不要问了……”

查尔斯整张脸都埋在艾瑞克胸前，声音闷闷的：“要动就快点……嗯！”

回应他的是Alpha狂风暴雨般的动作，他同样没有处理高涨欲望的经验，Alpha的信息素火热又性感，肉缝被磨得又涨又痒，还开始不断地流出蜜液，性器也硬了起来，查尔斯悄悄伸手握住了它开始上下撸动，快感地电流窜上脊背，让他根本咬不住嘴里的呻吟。

“啊……艾瑞克、唔！”

查尔斯的声音比他想象中棒多了。Alpha一边这样想着一边用手探进Omega的腿根，一边继续蹭他一边用指肚在肉缝入口处划来划去，惹得查尔斯流了他一手的甜液，还忍不住地抬腰主动往他手掌上贴。艾瑞克揉弄着穴瓣，试探着往里面塞进一点点指尖，湿软的嫩肉马上就缠着他的手指往里面吸，查尔斯显然也已经开始动情，里面的触感绞得Alpha头皮发麻，他一点点地往里送着手指，直到小穴吃到指根，查尔斯咬住了他的肩膀。

“你的味道真好闻，我好喜欢……”

在信息素的刺激下，平常无论如何也说不出口的话冲口而出，艾瑞克其实知道他为什么会对查尔斯的味道那么敏感——根本就不是什么荷尔蒙作祟，他只想闻到查尔斯的气味，他只会对查尔斯的气味有反应……

他喜欢查尔斯，比他以为的时间还要久。

他低下头狠狠吻住Omega，吞下对方压抑不住的呜咽，手指变成了两根，小穴被插得都快兜不住不断流下的体液，查尔斯被他弄得像是一只欲求不满的猫咪，只知道抬起屁股吞吃手指，发情期的Alpha对于情欲无师自通，他曲起指节不断进出，觉得自己下面快要硬到爆炸了，Omega的腿根也被他蹭到发红，但光是这样他射不出来。

他想插进去想得快要死掉，艾瑞克此时疯狂后悔没有带艾玛给他的安全套。接吻的间隙，查尔斯舔着红的不像话的嘴唇，看着他说：“虽然我很想说要给你口……我想吸你也已经很久了，不过我不想把你的第一次给我的嘴巴……”

“……什么？”

这次轮到艾瑞克脑袋宕机了，他眼睁睁地看着查尔斯从他刚才脱在沙发靠背上的上衣侧口袋里掏出一盒套套，他想起刚才瑞雯拍他的小动作，难道……？

“我就知道瑞雯会这么做。”

查尔斯撕开外包装，用嘴叼出一个，小穴又用力往里吸了吸Alpha的手指：“现在可以了，艾瑞克·兰谢尔先生。”

没有Alpha能忍受住这样的挑衅，艾瑞克马上就用行动让查尔斯后悔了，他戴上套子，将Omega的双腿打开折到胸口，又粗又长的性器没给查尔斯任何喘息的机会就顶了进去。从未尝试过的绝顶滋味让他爽到浑身发抖，两个人都说不上有什么技巧，但是交缠的荷尔蒙让他们本能地追寻着快乐的源头，被手指开拓过的甬道又熟又软，在Alpha插进去的时候迫不及待地裹上来，又在他往后退的时候使劲吸，Omega果然天生就会吃老二，但一下子这么激烈还是让查尔斯的呼吸都被撞得断断续续。

“慢点……啊！轻……太深了、太深了……艾瑞克……”

“我要当你男朋友。”

“啊！那里、那里……不……呜呜！”

Alpha一边发狠地顶弄，一边覆上查尔斯不断撸动自己性器的手，强硬地阻止了他的动作，还恶质地捏住了根部，一下子就让Omega哭了出来。

“你干什么呀……放开……我想、想射……”

“我喜欢你，查尔斯，我可以当你男朋友吗？”

艾瑞克承认他带着一点报复查尔斯那么多天不理自己的意思在，果然Omega的眼眶马上就更红了，查尔斯难耐地挺起身子，用硬挺的乳粒去摩擦Alpha光裸的胸口：“我不和男朋友以外的人做爱……啊！”

老旧的沙发被摇得吱呀作响，艾瑞克一次次顶进最深处，甚至撞开了查尔斯紧闭的生殖腔，抵在里面成了结。第一次就在生殖腔内成结实在是太过刺激，Omega只感觉里面又酸又涨又酥麻地很舒服，死死地抱住压在自己身上的人，痉挛着达到了高潮，同时射了两个人一身 。

“天哪，我没想到会那么爽……”

查尔斯感叹道，两个人紧紧抱在一起喘了一会儿，谁都不想动，高潮之后的余韵让气氛温馨又缱绻。Alpha有一下没一下地用手指卷着查尔斯的棕发，吻着他的脖子：“我今年可以和你一起跨年吗？”

“你哪年没和我一起跨年？我们两家人不是向来都一起吗。”

“只有你和我。今年我的身份升级了，不是吗？”

“那好吧，唔……”

艾瑞克又捉住了查尔斯的嘴唇，他好像怎么都亲不够，之前幼稚的纠结全部都化成了缠绵的吻。

他终于得到了他最想要的东西。

4.

跨年夜，城市中心的广场上堆满了人，艾瑞克搂着自己的Omega，把他按在怀里，给他戴上保暖的毛绒绒耳套，查尔斯的脸红扑扑的，蓝眼睛一眨一眨，就像是一只乖巧的小狗。

“哇，倒计时开始了！”他说，抓住了艾瑞克的手，“今年他们会放烟花吗，去年没看到……”

话音未落，周围人的欢呼就将他的声音淹没了，所有人都齐声倒数着，送走今年的最后十秒中，满心欢喜地迎接即将到来的新年。

“10、9、8、7……”

“查尔斯。”在嘈杂的人声中，Alpha凑到了怀中人的耳边。

“嗯？”

“6、5、4……”

“我爱你。”

“3、2、1……”

零点钟声响起的时候，绚烂的烟花在夜空中炸开，在激动的人群中，没人发现两个年轻人正在轻轻地拥吻，艾瑞克将自己的唇印上查尔斯的，周围的一切都是对他们的祝福。

雪花飘落在两个人的肩膀上，所有事情都是刚刚好。

“我也是。”

毫无疑问，他们将会陪伴彼此，直到尽头。


End file.
